


Close Quarters

by hammer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Open Relationships, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, Transporter Malfunction, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, McCoy and Spock are stuck on an unknown planet due to a transporter malfunction. They share one small blanket as the indigenous plants play tricks on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> McSpirk sex pollen fic, pretty much. 
> 
> Reads as a sequel to Stay and Stand With Me, but stands on its own.

Of course, the damn transporter would malfunction right after McCoy had been beamed down to the surface of this godforsaken planet. The two red shirts that were supposed to provide them with extra security were still on board. At least, Leonard wasn't alone. Jim and Spock were with him.

Scotty estimated that the issue could be resolved within 15 hours, which meant they would have to find shelter for the night. Leo was glad he had brought a full medkit with him. There were a few things in there they would need.

Jim was surveying the terrain, when a loud voice drew his attention back to the two men behind him. Bones was irritated that Spock treated the whole debacle like it was trivial, and Spock was arguing back that being upset would not help fix the problem.

“One of these days, I swear that damn transporter will be the death of us all,” McCoy fumed, pointing up at the sky accusingly.

“Gentlemen!” Jim said in a loud commanding voice. Both men flinched, and sharply turned their heads to look at him.

“As far as I can tell, the suns are already going down,” Jim continued, his tone firm, pointing at the horizon. “We should get organized. Spock, use the tricorder and see if you can find us something edible. Bones, get us something to make a fire; it's already getting colder. I'm going to look for a refuge by the ridge over there. Meet back here in 30 minutes.”

“Very well, Captain.” Spock said, his face as placid as ever.

Bones exhaled loudly and gave Spock one more irritated look, but he followed his captain's orders. They walked in opposite directions. Jim shook his head, sighed and headed towards the tall rock formation to the south.

Thirty minutes later, each man returned bearing either supplies or good news. Spock had found strange fruits and oddly colored berries. Bones had a pile of what looked like pink wood, and Jim had found a small cave that would protect them against the elements. Already, the wind was picking up. All three men shivered.

**

As the fire crackled, pretty pink flames illuminated the small cave. Leonard had divided the only two nutripacks from the medkit between them, and they had rounded off the meal by eating some of the fruit Spock had gathered. They tasted and looked unusual, but were perfectly safe according to the tricorder. They were not bad at all, their flavor reminiscent of Earth flowers. Bones had retrieved the emergency blanket from the medkit, the only one they had.

“I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting cold,” Jim remarked, rubbing his palms together briskly. “We still have hours to wait. Let's get under that blanket and try to sleep, or at least try to keep warm,” he proposed.

“To retain maximum body heat, I suggest we sleep in close quarters,” Spock recommended.

“Obviously,” Leonard scoffed, “how else are we supposed to all fit under this tiny blanket?”

Spock raised an eyebrow as he examined the blanket. “I believe you are correct, Doctor,” he conceded. Bones rolled his eyes and grunted his agreement. Of course he was right.

Jim shook his head at them and chose the least uncomfortable spot by the fire. He spread some of the fluffy straw Bones had found in the field. It was also pink, and its texture very fur-like. It would provide a much needed cushion between them and the cold hard ground. The crewmen settled down on the ground with their captain; Spock closest to the fire, Jim behind him, Bones right behind Jim.

The doctor laid the blanket over them carefully, making sure they were well covered.

“Closer,” he told them, noticing that Spock's front wasn't entirely under the blanket. They huddled closer and settled as comfortably as possible.

Jim Kirk found himself sandwiched between the two most attractive men aboard the Enterprise. It really wasn't a bad place to be. He closed his eyes, becoming very aware that his chest was pressed to Spock's back. _So warm_. If Jim had shifted just an inch or two, his groin would have rubbed right against Spock's butt. Jim's breath hitched at the thought, and his heart beat a little faster.

Right behind him, Bones openly pressed his whole body along Jim's, disregarding any pretenses of propriety. He and Jim didn't get that much time together and Leo meant to make every second of this ridiculous turn of events count.

It had become clear, over the past few years, that Bones was here to stay, and Jim could not have been happier. Jim got to have occasional one night stands, but at the end of the day, he belonged to Leonard McCoy. Behavior many would have deemed undignified, depraved, or kinky, Bones accepted completely, cherished, encouraged even. Bones loved to say “who am I to keep the world from having a taste of Jim Kirk?” and Jim was delighted to be allowed to have a taste of the world, _and_ Bones. He was so very lucky.

Bones enjoyed hearing about people who flirted with Jim, as well as the people Jim lusted after. Spock had been mentioned by Jim more than anyone else on board. As Jim thought back on this, his cheeks colored pink, guessing that Bones was probably thinking about the same thing, wondering how Jim was reacting to being shoved against his First Officer like this, for the first time.

Long minutes passed, the cave was quiet, only the wind outside could be heard. The fire had dwindled a bit. McCoy grudgingly slipped from under the blanket, the crotch of his pants tented and slightly uncomfortable. He had Jim's perfect ass to thank for that, and he wished he didn't have to step away from it. He threw more pink branches, one at time, on the embers; pretty pink sparks flew, thin pink wisps of floral scented smoke disappeared into the air.

Leo glanced at the two men still on the ground. Jim's nose was almost touching the back of Spock's neck. Surely, Spock could feel Jim's breath tickling him. _Had to_. Images of Jim and his First Officer enlaced flashed in McCoy's mind, driving more blood to his groin. That would never happen. Vulcans were too stoic. Even if Spock had desires of a sexual nature towards Jim, he would never allow it to show. Leo tried to ignore his arousal, picked up a long stick and poked at the fire for a while.

When Leonard turned his attention back to his companions, what he saw surprised him. He went still and stared, mouth gaping.

Jim was kissing the back of Spock's neck.

_Fuck_. McCoy's cock throbbed. He noticed that Spock's dark eyes were open, and his cheeks had an unusual green tint to them. Jim licked a small stripe on the nape of Spock's neck. As if echoing Jim's gesture, Spock's own tongue darted out to lick his lips, leaving them shiny. Spock stared up at Leo, his lips parted, eyebrows into the smallest of frowns. The young Vulcan's mind was clearly in turmoil. McCoy merely smirked at him. Spock's cheeks turned greener. If it was an intervention Spock was looking for, he would not get it from McCoy. _Hell no_.

Leonard knew first hand that Jim had very good instincts when it came down to seduction, and the Vulcan was obviously loosing his cool. _Damn it_. Leonard quickly added a few more branches to the fire. He was going back under that blanket and did not mean to come out for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

As McCoy tended to the fire, Kirk struggled with his own mounting arousal.

Jim had been cold minutes ago. Why was he so _hot_ now? Did Vulcans have a higher body temperature than humans? Jim could have sworn so.

Jim felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Spock's neck. Jim wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea. He played the scene in his mind. Jim bit his bottom lip, and rocked his hips ever so slightly at the mere thought of his lips entering in contact with Spock's skin. Could Spock tell that Jim was suddenly breathing faster? What would Spock do if Jim dared coming on to him boldly? Would Spock be offended? Would he dismiss it as illogical human behavior and try to forget it ever happened? How much awkwardness would ensue if Jim crossed the line? Lots, probably. But Spock -achingly pretty Spock- was stretched right in front of Jim. Right _there_.

The voice of reason got weaker with each passing second, until it was nothing but a whisper in the back of Jim's mind. _Screw it._

Jim licked his lips and deposited a feathery kiss on the pale skin in front of him. Spock didn't react, not in any way that Jim could see. His nose was touching the short black hair; Jim inhaled. All he could smell was the pleasant, soothing scent of the fire. He licked the spot he'd just kissed, savoring the clean slightly sweet taste of Spock's skin.

When Bones slipped back into the improvised bed, Jim's attention shifted from the half-Vulcan to the human behind him. His lover's impressive bulge pressed against him and Jim rolled his hips, trying to massage it with his ass. Had Spock felt the movement?

Bones put his hand on Jim's hip, pulling the captain's curvy behind to better grind his cock into it. Jim kissed Spock's neck more firmly, expecting him to turn and protest, but the Vulcan did no such thing.

Suddenly, Bones rocked into Jim so forcefully that Jim's pelvis was propelled right into Spock's body. The Vulcan's ass was warm and firm, and it felt wonderful against Jim's hard-on. Jim held his breath, suppressing a moan. Surely Spock would speak up now and put a stop to Jim's reckless behavior.

Jim could scarcely believe it when he felt Spock's taut ass press back into him. _Oh god_. Jim responded by grinding into Spock, causing his ass to wiggle into Bones behind him. Bones chuckled in his neck before biting down with sharp teeth.

Jim threw his head back as the sparks of pain made his body tingle with desire and his mind fog up with lust. He was already beyond being tentative. To hell with consequences. He risked a hand around Spock's slim waist and sneaked his fingers under his blue shirt to feel the smooth skin beneath. Spock's skin was velvety, his muscles hard under Jim's splayed fingers. _Fuck_. Jim had wanted to touch Spock like this for so long...

Spock was staring intently into the pink flames in front of him. He had been trying to talk himself out of these illogical urges the whole time, but strong physical sensations strangely countered every argument he could think of. He tried hard to convince himself he shouldn't give in, but Jim's warmth and touch felt so incredible, his resolve had already almost completely crumbled. Jim was breathing in his neck, then kissing it, then licking it, all of it sending waves of lust through Spock. When Jim had pressed his erection to Spock's behind, it exacerbated Spock's inappropriate arousal to the point of dissolving Spock's last remnants of denial. He did want this.

Jim's calloused hand was caressing his abdomen, making him tremble and overheat. His face was hot, the warmth quickly spreading to his neck and chest. His pants were constricting his now erect member and it seemed that no one would put a stop to this madness. Not him. Not Jim. Not Doctor McCoy. On the contrary, the CMO had seemed to enjoy Spock's unease. The way McCoy had smirked at him had made the Vulcan shiver, for reasons Spock was not willing to analyze just now.

Spock knew that both men were deemed attractive. He'd heard the comments from other crew members, male and female, on numerous occasions. Spock had always avoided examining their physical attributes in favor of more relevant qualities, such as Kirk's bold courage and keen intelligence. Or McCoy's extensive knowledge of medicine and brilliant surgery skills. But right now, all Spock could behold was the men's stunning blue and hazel eyes, their enticing lips. And his growing desire to explore their pleasing athletic forms with both hands.

Jim felt Bones's hand creep along his arm. The doctor had to raise himself on his elbow follow it to the end, making the metallic blanket slide off them. No one paid it any heed. As soon as the doctor figured out where Jim's hand was, he licked Jim's ear and whispered into it.

“This your chance, Jim. I think our little Vulcan friend's feeling frisky.”

It was loud enough for Spock to hear, and he did not contradict McCoy. Jim waited. Just a beat. Then he also propped himself up, so he could have a better look at the side of Spock's face. Bones's hand was wrapped over Jim's, guiding it lower until it brushed over Spock's cock. It was rock hard.

“Oh god...” Jim murmured, as he pressed his palm to the Vulcan's hard-on, encouraged by Bones.

Jim saw the color on Spock's cheeks, leaned over and kissed Spock's ear. He licked along its shell, all the way to the pointed tip; Spock hummed, the unusual noise making Jim's cock throb. Shit. Jim did it again, drawing more noises of approval from the alien. Bones made Jim's hand move over the bulge in Spock's pants. Spock rolled his slender hips once at the delicious sensation; he tried to keep from doing it again.

The cave was flooded with pink light, the flames higher than before. As their breath quickened from arousal, all three men breathed even more of the pleasant smell emitted by the burning wood. Their inhibitions melted a bit more with each intake.

Since Jim was taking good care of Spock, Bones let go of the captain's hand and busied himself with Jim's pants. He undid the button and zipper, finding Jim wasn't wearing any underwear. He rarely did. Leo sneaked his hand inside. Jim rocked his hips and moaned into Spock's ear as Bones's fingers encircled his erection. Bones chuckled quietly, enjoying Jim's unrestrained reaction to his touch.

Leo let got of Jim's cock after giving it a few strokes, the young man instantly returning to grinding into Spock. Leonard pushed Kirk's pants down a bit more, until they were bunched right below Jim's round ass. Bones fondled both cheeks avidly, then gave them a few good swats. Jim groaned and, as if riled up by the quick spanking, he pushed Spock on his back and clambered on top of him.

Jim went for a kiss, then he stopped short, the tip of his nose brushing Spock's. He stared into the Vulcan's brown eyes, then at his bowed lips. Spock could feel the warm puffs of Jim's breath, obviously quickened by sexual arousal. He parted his lips for Jim, who tilted his head and crushed their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim's kiss was almost brutal, fueled by unbridled pent up attraction. Spock let him take what he wanted, let him suck on his tongue, trace his teeth and nibble on his lips.

Spock's tongue tasted like the strange berries he'd eaten, intriguing and alien, just like Spock. Jim only pulled back when he needed air, then he kissed Spock again, with less desperation, but with as much passion.

Bones just watched as both men made out and rutted against each other like horny teenagers, shirts and pants still on. Only Jim's perfect ass was uncovered, beckoning to Leo. He approached it, ran his hands over it and started kissing where the skin had turned a slight pink from the light spanking.

“oh, fuck yes...” Jim moaned loudly against Spock's mouth as Bones pressed his lips to his asshole.

Jim's strong reaction made Spock raise an eyebrow. From his vantage point, he couldn't see what McCoy was doing. Jim glanced back. Bones waggled his eyebrows at him, his nose still buried in Jim's cleft. Jim smiled at him before returning his attention to Spock.

“What...” Spock started, hesitating. Jim moaned again, a blissed out smile plastered on his face. Spock's curiosity got the best of him. “What is Doctor McCoy doing to you?” he finally asked in a hushed voice.

Jim was a bit surprised by the question. “He's rimming me,” he said helpfully.

Spock's frown deepened; he was not familiar with the term.

“He's licking my asshole,” Jim clarified, holding back a laugh as well as a moan.

Spock's frown smoothed out. He understood. _Anilingus_. He knew, in theory, why Jim was enjoying it. But he wondered how it would feel. Would he moan loudly too, if the doctor did this to him?

Bones rimmed Jim for a bit, then used a bit of saliva to poke a finger inside. Feeling the smooth heat just beyond the ring of muscle made Leo want to jam his cock right inside Jim. It was a great idea, but Bones knew he needed something better for lube. Jim might have been a whore for Bones's giant cock, but there was no way he'd just barge in there without some kind of preparation.

He got up and looked inside the medkit for a solution, glancing at Spock and Jim who were still making out. He cursed under his breath, unable to find anything that would work. McCoy decided that from now on all medkits would contain a small tube of lube; CMO's executive orders. When he looked up again, Spock was pushing Jim up and off him by the shoulders and rolling on top of him.

Bones scowled as Jim's ass was hidden from his view. Although Spock's was now accessible, it was still covered by his Starfleet issue black pants. _Dammit_. If Leo left things to these two, they'd probably just hump each other until they came in their pants. What a waste.

McCoy left the medkit behind, a disorganized mess of vials and bandages, and knelt by his crew mates.

“Spock,” Leo called. He got no response. “Spock,” he tried a little louder. Still no reaction. “Hey. Spock!” Bones grasped a handful of short black hair and pulled, like he would have done for Jim if the kid had ignored him.

Spock felt a surge of heat accompany the slight pain from his hair being tugged. He finally turned to the doctor, who released his hold as soon as he saw Spock's eyes. Spock's eyes rarely projected this much emotion. They were dark -darker than usual- and they burned with an intensity that Leonard found both appealing and unsettling.

After the destruction of Vulcan, the Federation had offered all the counsel available to help re-populate New Vulcan. Higher medical officers such as McCoy had been educated about the secret ancient rites of Pon Farr. Who knew what could happen with an aroused Vulcan in your bed? Would Spock go all primitive on Bones, knock him out and hog Jim all to himself? _Shit_. He hoped not. He wanted a piece of Jim. And a piece of Spock too, for that matter.

“Spock, sit up for minute, will ya?” Bones requested, his tone noticeably softer. Spock frowned, and looked down at Jim, who was bitting his lip through a smile, his blue eyes sparkling impishly.

“Listen to Bones, Spock. He's _full_ of good ideas,” the captain advised his science officer. Spock sat up and straddled Jim's hips. Leo got the impression that even through the haze of desire, Spock still had the urge to obey his captain's orders.

“Good boy...” Leo praised. “Let's get you more comfortable,” he added before carefully unbuttoning and unzipping Spock's pants with sure fingers. Then he crawled behind the Vulcan, and hooked his thumbs inside the waist of his pants.

“I was gonna play with Jim's ass, but yours will do just fine. For now,” McCoy drawled into the pointed ear before pushing Spock's pants down enough to reveal his ass and free his cock.

Jim's lips uncurled and his jaw went slack as he finally got to see Spock's cock. It was mostly like a human's -a lot like his own, actually- but leaner, longer, very straight and adorned with a few green veins. The balls were smaller and tight against his body, only a few black hairs could be seen at the base. It was gorgeous and exotic, and Jim automatically wondered how it would taste; his mouth watered and he licked his lips.

Next, Bones pulled Spock's shirts up, the alien obediently raising his arms. Spock's body was pale and wiry, but packed with muscles, every one clearly defined under his perfectly smooth skin.

Jim couldn't repress a moan at the sight, and pulled Spock back to him by the wrist, crashing their lips together fiercely. Bones sighed, but now he had a first class view of Spock's ass flexing as he ground his pelvis into the captain. The sight was definitely not something to sneeze at.

Bones cupped it. It was so firm and taunt, you could have bounced a credit chip off it. The doctor massaged it for a while, then he licked the pale skin, making the Vulcan shiver. Jim was caressing Spock's back, delighting in the warmth and softness of the silky expanse of skin. The movement caught Bones's attention. He took Jim's hands and moved them until they rested on Spock's behind.

“A little help here, Jim,” Bones urged, causing Jim to smirk through the kiss. Jim's hands groped Spock's ass cheeks before he pulled them apart for his lover.

Spock shivered again, feeling the CMO's breath on his skin. He pulled from the kiss and looked at Jim, waiting.

McCoy carefully wiggled the tip of his tongue against Spock's tiny hole. When Spock didn't object, Leo became less tentative and licked right up the cleft with the flat of his tongue. Spock uttered a strangled moan, a sound neither men had ever heard him make. Encouraged, Leonard kissed and sucked lightly the sensitive area on and around Spock's small opening.

“Bones is really great at this. Yeah, feels good, doesn't it?” Jim whispered hoarsely into Spock's ear. Spock could only moan a small yes in answer.

“You should thank him, then,” Jim suggested, eager to hear Spock say something dirty.

Spock inhaled sharply, turning his head to the side. “Thank you, Doctor. This is very... pleasurable,” Spock breathed as McCoy's lips gently suckled his puckered hole. It wasn't what Jim had hoped for but this was Spock, after all.

Jim let go of one of Spock's ass cheeks, and slipped his hand behind the alien's neck to pull him into another passionate kiss. Leonard alternated licking and sucking, until he tried to push the tip of his tongue past the tense muscles.

“Relax, Spock,” Leo rumbled behind the Vulcan when he met resistance.

“It's okay, Spock,” Jim added against his lips.

Spock inhaled deeply, letting tension seep out as he exhaled. He shuddered when the tip of the doctor's tongue poked through and wiggled right inside him. The more Spock relaxed, the better it felt, and he took it all out on Jim, his kisses bordering on aggressive. Jim welcomed all of Spock's passion greedily.

“Get off him, Spock,” McCoy demanded from behind him, apparently having had his fill of Spock's taste.

Spock complied without having to be coaxed by Jim, and he watched silently as Leo helped Jim remove his boots and pants. Spock stared at Jim's naked body hungrily, repressing the urge to tackle the man down and rut against him some more. When Jim's clothes were gone, Kirk and McCoy helped Spock do the same. Jim noticed that Bones was still fully dressed. As usual, Jim had been the first to lose his clothes. No surprises there.

“Take off your shirt, Bones. Don't be shy,” Jim said with a playful smile. Leonard scoffed, but he pulled up his blue shirt, revealing his flat stomach and broad chest.

“Happy now?” Leo asked. “Now, lay down,” Leo instructed them both, swinging his arms once to indicate where he wanted them.

Both young officers laid on their backs as Bones knelt between them. He spit in each hand, then wrapped them around the young men's shafts.

Jim raised his hips instantly, and moaned, completely unconcerned about acting like a total slut. He didn't usually have much restraint in that department, but tonight was even worse. Spock was more shy. He did seem to enjoy Bones's touch, but his hips only jerked now and then, as if beyond Spock's control.

The physician in Leonard noticed the slight differences between both cocks as he pumped both erections in unison for a bit. Jim looked over at Spock; Spock turned to face Jim. And soon, they were both turning to their side and leaned in to kiss again, attracted to each other like magnets, as the CMO skillfully jerked them off. It was a beautiful sight, but Bones started to feel a bit left out. His pants had been uncomfortable for a while now. Time to get some attention, dammit.

“Boys?” Leo purred.

They turned to look up at Leo, cheeks flushed; Jim pink, and Spock a slight green. They both whimpered when McCoy let go of their hard-ons to undo his own pants.

Jim knew what to expect, but Spock had no idea what Bones had in his pants, and he had been too taken by Jim to notice the size of the bulge in Leo's pants.

When Bones's huge cock sprang out of its confines, Spock just stared in awe of the shear size of it, and Jim was amused by his reaction.

“Well? Don't just sit there. I've been good to you both. Time to repay me in kind,” Bones grumbled impatiently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Rochester for beta-ing this chapter.

Jim got up first and crawled closer, eyes trained on Leo's big cock as the CMO stood up. He stopped, turned to Spock, grabbing him by the wrist.

“Come on, Spock. There's enough for two...” Jim said. Leo chuckled. Spock followed Jim.

Jim took the lead, wetting his lips then kissing the underside of Bones' cock. He licked the base, then sucked up along the hard shaft with his plush lips. Spock observed thoughtfully for a moment, deciding if he wanted to do this.

Spock had seen enough male human genitals to know McCoy's was _much_ bigger than average. There was indeed 'enough for two', as Jim had said. The doctor had been more than generous, it only made sense to return the favor. He joined Jim in licking the base of the impressive appendage.

Jim mouthed the side of Bones' cock, keeping an eye on the Vulcan. Spock's eyebrows were knit in concentration as he neatly covered the root with thin strips of saliva. He was careful and slightly hesitant at first, but he soon gained assurance, his sharp Vulcan senses delighting in McCoy's musky smell and taste. Leo threaded his fingers through the short silky black strands, humming his appreciation. Encouraged, and finding he craved more of McCoy, Spock dropped down lower and undertook laving Bones's sack with saliva.

“Hmm, Spock, yes...” McCoy crooned when he felt the Vulcan's hot wet tongue lap at him. Spock hummed softly at the praise, the vibrations traveling through to Leo's spine, making him shiver.

Jim joined Spock in licking Leo's balls. Where Spock was meticulous, Jim was enthusiastic. He just sucked and lapped at Bones's balls hungrily and messily. Every now and then their tongues met in the middle and they would share a quick sloppy kiss before returning their attention to the doctor.

Jim flicked his tongue at the cock head before he swallowed it, letting it slide on his tongue until his mouth was full. Bones' long fingers grasped a handful of his hair, holding him in place. Jim glanced up at Leo, whimpering around his mouthful and pleading with his eyes. Leo pushed himself deeper inside Jim's mouth, stretching his lips and pressing against his palate. Jim hummed happily and relaxed his jaw, keeping his teeth out of the way. Bones let go of Spock's hair, his hand joining the other one on Jim's head. Spock pulled back and watched as McCoy slowly fucked Jim's mouth.

It looked difficult, keeping your jaw open wide enough for the huge cock to slide in and out. It was so big, Jim could only take part of it in. His pink lips were wet, saliva dripped at the corner of his mouth, and the sucking sounds became downright obscene as Jim applied more and more suction. Finally, Leo rocked his hips forcefully enough to make Jim gag. Jim tried to pull off, but Bones held him into place, his cock pushing down Jim's throat. A few seconds later, Bones pulled Jim back by the hair roughly. Jim gasped, and spluttered, spit dripping messily from his swollen lips, his eyes watering. He smirked up at Leo.

It wasn't the first time Spock noticed that Jim seemed to thrive on being treated harshly. It was fascinating. And arousing. And confusing. Spock wasn't sure if he wanted to manhandle Jim more than he wanted the doctor to use his mouth too, like he's just done with the captain.

“Get up, Spock,” McCoy ordered from above, distracting Spock from his thoughts.

Spock was on his feet a moment later, naked. His erection jutted out in front of him, pointing right at Jim, who was still on his knees, and wiping his chin with the back of his hand, panting softly. His blue eyes were glazed over with lust, glancing from one cock to the other, as if he could not decide which one to taste first.

 “Jim...” Bones said softly. “You should show Spock what a good little cock sucker you are...”

Jim's cock throbbed at the suggestion. He crawled to the Vulcan, resting his hands on the alien's lean, muscular thighs. He looked up at Spock, who was holding his breath as he watched from above. Jim was able to take both of Spock's balls into his mouth. Spock could have sworn Jim was smiling up at him with his mouth full. Jim delicately traced the veins with the tip of his tongue then licked a stripe from between the thight balls, all the way to the tip. He teased the slit there, then let Spock's cock head through his already slippery lips.

Spock closed his eyes and groaned at the wonderfully wet hot sensation. When he reopened his eyes, Jim had already taken most of him into his mouth. Bones sidestepped, his hip brushing against Spock's. Jim's left hand shot up to grab a hold of Bones' big cock, to pump it as he bobbed up and down on Spock's. Spock's cock was big, although not as big as Bones'. No one was that big. But Jim liked it too, and he marveled at how sweet Vulcan precum tasted. Of course Spock would taste like fucking candy...

“You taste so good,” Jim whispered into Spock's groin.

Jim split his attentions between both men. The small cave was filled by low groans and gasps as he sucked and licked, teased with his tongue, and lapped at their balls.

Eventually, Jim started to feel neglected. He looked up at his companions with dark eyes, both fists dutifully sliding up and down their saliva slicked erections.

“Alright. I'm ready to get fucked,” Jim announced seriously.

“You're reading my mind,” Bones answered, patting Jim's head like he would a good pet. Then he turned to Spock. “You go first. Open him up for me.”

Spock was bit surprised at Jim and McCoy's crude language, but he raised a questioning eyebrow at Jim, silently asking for his consent. He got a wide grin in response. Jim released both cocks and crawled on all fours to the makeshift bed, his ass swaying alluringly.

“C'mon, Spock. Lay right here,” Jim said, patting the pink straw.

Spock stalked over and did as Jim wanted. Jim shot a smoldering look at Bones before turning and mounting Spock's slender hips. Bones stepped closer. Jim extended a hand, opening and closing it, grasping for something that wasn't there.

“Got any lube, Bones?” Jim asked, eyes trained on Spock.

“Uh, uh,” Leo said as he fell to his knees next to Jim and Spock. “Remind me to bring some with me on the next away mission.” Stuck without lube on a planet that made them horny as hell. Of course that shit would happen to them.

“S'okay, Bones. I wanted to _really_ feel him, anyway,” Jim said. He started shifting forward, but Bones held him back by the shoulder.

“Wait, let me,” Bones said huskily. He grasped Spock's cock by the root and bent at the waist. There was no teasing, no slow build up. Leonard simply took Spock's erection in his mouth and swallowed as much of it as possible. The process was aided by the jerky movement of Spock's pelvis, as he instinctively sought the warm wet depths of McCoy's mouth.

Jim couldn't help grinning as he watched with wide eyes as Bones sucked Spock off. The whole situation had been absolutely surreal. Every time Bones and Spock came in contact with each other, it made Jim's stomach flutter. The effect on his cock was also quite strong. Just now, as Bones took Spock into his mouth, Jim's cock had grown even harder.

Soon, -too soon, in Jim's opinion- Bones pulled off, leaving Spock's cock well covered in spit. Jim positioned himself and Bones placed the Vulcan cock head right against Jim's twitching hole.

“There,” Bones rasped, nuzzling into the side of Jim's face, holding on to the base of the cock for him.

“Jim...” Spock called softly.

Jim smiled at him reassuringly. “It's okay, Spock. I've wanted this,” he admitted sincerely. He waited. “Do you want this?” Jim asked, his smile faltering as he suddenly doubted Spock's desires.

Spock knew what he should have answered, the proper behavior. But his body and mind screamed 'yes'. He nodded.

Jim's smile widened again. “Good,” he whispered as Bones tapped Jim's asshole with Spock's cock.

Jim sank down on Spock's erection with ease. Whatever had caused them all to lose their inhibitions had also relaxed Jim to the point that he needed no preparation. Jim just didn't care anyway. The pain was minimal, the burning sensation only adding to his excitement.

“You wait for me, kid. You don't come before I get a go,” Bones growled against his cheek. Jim turned to him, pressing his forehead to Leo's.

“I'll try,” Jim promised quietly as he heaved himself up. Leonard watched Jim's eyes flutter shut as he lowered himself back down. The blue gaze came back into view seconds later. Jim's eyes were glassy, his pupils blown so wide, only a thin brilliant ring of cerulean was visible. Bones nipped at Jim's lips before letting go to sit back and watch.

Jim rode Spock's cock, his movements slow and sensual. He felt like he was bursting at the seams with desire, but he also felt like prolonging the moment as much as possible. He arched his back, threw his head back, looking gorgeous, as if _this_ was what he was born to do, and not commanding the Enterprise.

The small gasps and grunts that tumbled out of Spock's lips seemed totally out of character, which also made them utterly sexy. Leo ran reverent fingertips over Spock's abs, tracing the outline of each muscle. Then his splayed hand slid up to the Vulcan's chest, thumbed his nipples in passing, then curled possessively around Spock's graceful neck. He cupped Spock's chin and ran his thumb over the shiny lips, feeling the puffs of Spock's breath as the alien breathed harshly. Bones slipped two fingers inside Spock's mouth. Instinctively, Spock closed his lips around the digits and sucked.

Leonard groaned at the suction as his fingers skated across the Vulcan's tongue, back and forth. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his own tongue. It was the first time the two men kissed, but there was nothing awkward about it. Spock curled a hand behind McCoy's neck and pulled him even closer, surprising Leo with the intensity of his kiss.

“Oh god...” Jim murmured. He slowed his movements even more, mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Both his best friends -his lover and his first officer- were making out passionately, something Jim had imagined many times but never thought he'd see.

After a while Leonard turned to Jim and asked : “Good god, man, are you trying to tease the man to death? Make him come, dammit,” he grumbled. He stood back a little, one hand pushing back strands of black hair from Spock's sweaty forehead; the other wrapped around his own cock.

Jim smiled and nodded at him, shifted his weight forward and increased the speed of his movements. Spock moaned appreciatively, and Jim contracted his muscles rhythmically, staring at Spock's face, drinking in every subtle change on it.

It was all the additional stimulation the Vulcan needed. Suddenly Spock grunted and rocked his hips up into Jim, an animal look in his eyes. Jim let Spock thrust up into him, each stroke almost brutal as the Vulcan's self-control slipped away, his orgasm threatening to unfurl. Jim flailed when Spock drove into him so strongly, his knees lifted off the ground. Spock's hands grasped Jim's thighs, in an attempt to keep Jim from being bucked off.

Spock came with a loud growl, filling Jim's asshole with a large load of Vulcan cum. Jim felt the molten heat fill his ass and overflow; gobs of it seeped out when Spock's spent cock slipped out. Jim had to refrain from dipping his fingers into it to find out how it tasted.

Seeing Spock coming undone under Jim's ministrations had pushed Bones very close to the edge, and he barely gave Jim time to recover from Spock's onslaught. He crawled behind Jim and aligned his erection with Jim's cum slicked hole. He pushed right in, in one smooth movement, Spock's cum acting as lube. Jim moaned as his asshole was stretched a little more, feeling every inch of his lover as he penetrated him. A familiar sensation that never got old.

Without any ceremony, Leo held Jim by the shoulder and the hip and started fucking him forcefully. Spock's seed oozed out every time Bones pulled back, and neither he nor Jim were bothered by the obscene squelching noises the brutal fucking produced.

Jim was soon overwhelmed by the harsh fucking, McCoy's cock rubbing against his prostate at every turn.

“Spock,” Bones panted, “give Jim a hand,” he told the Vulcan, who had been watching with interest as his heart rate returned to normal. He'd had his own release already, but he longed to witness Jim's -and the doctor's- ecstasy. Spock's hand curled around Jim's bouncing hard-on. Jim moaned at the touch. Spock's soft fingers were stroking him in perfect unison with Bones's big cock fucking his ass, as if they'd done this many times before. The result was unbelievable.

“Fuck,” Jim gritted out, “here we go, here we go, here we go,” he chanted, his voice rough.

Leo felt Jim's muscles quiver around him, signaling that Jim was very close. The mere knowledge triggered Leo's own release, just as Jim's asshole clenched him hard.

Jim's elbows buckled under the strength of his climax. He cried out, drowning in pleasure as Bones unloaded himself in Jim's ass. Jim felt his lover's cock pulsate, felt more cum drip down his thighs, as it overflowed from his already too full hole. Spock's and Bones's mingled semen seeping out of him... _Oh God._ Jim arched his back, trying to keep his rear end up for Bones to use.

Leonard cried out his lover's name, hips shaking, buried to the hilt in Jim's slick tight canal. He snapped his hips a few more times, in time with his cock spurting out more cum inside the young man. _His_ cum, blending with _Spock's_. Inside _Jim_. How in hell were they going to top that? Bones grunted a few more times, riding the last waves of his orgasm.

Jim felt Bones relax and quiet down behind him. He groaned and let his body fall forward, his limbs drained of strength. Spock caught him easily, wrapping both arms around him. Leonard looked down at the tender scene. Tender, yeah. Except for the obscene amount of cum that was dripping out of Jim. That was filthy. And perfect. _This_ was the way Jim deserved to be fucked.

Leo crawled next to Spock. The Vulcan deposited Jim between them, his arm curled around Jim's shoulder. Leo pressed his chest to Jim's back, his arm snaking over Jim's hip. Jim wanted to purr, basking in the heat the other two men gave off as the aftershocks of his orgasm were still rolling through him.

Sleep crept on them quickly. Leo dozed off nuzzling into Jim's shoulder. Spock had the presence of mind to pull the blanket over them before he also succumbed to sleep, his lips pressed to Jim's forehead, as the pink flames died out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward aftermaths chapter coming very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again huge thanks to Rochester for beta-ing this mess.

Jim's communicator beeped. Then it beeped again.

Spock sat up straight, pulling the emergency blanket off the other two men lying by his side. The Vulcan blinked as the others groaned, disgruntled. Then Jim heard his communicator, and he sat up too, looking down at himself.

No pants.

“Shit,” Jim spat. “Where the hell are my pants?!” he asked loud enough to wake Leonard.

Jim and Spock both looked around for Jim's pants. They found Spock's first, then Jim's a little way away from their sleeping spot. Jim retrieved his communicator from it.

It was Scotty. The transporter was functional and the Chief Engineer was standing by to beam them up on board. Jim thanked him and told him to wait until they were ready. He closed the device and huffed.

He felt slightly hungover. Jim blinked his dizziness away, as the events from the night before all came rushing back to him. He looked at Spock, whose cheekbones had a slight green coloring, averting his eyes as he also remembered.

Jim checked on Bones to see how he was faring. The doctor was zipping and buttoning his pants, then pulling his blue shirt back on. He winked and cracked a quick smile at Jim, proving he was doing just fine.

Spock and Jim hastily put their clothes on, both of them regretting they hadn't cleaned up a bit before falling asleep. Once done, they just stood there staring at Bones intently.

“Well?” Bones growled. “Let's get the hell out of here.”

Jim raised his eyebrows significantly and Leonard sighed. Apparently, Jim felt some sort of conversation was in order. Leonard was too exhausted for this. He could already picture Spock reasoning his way out of facing his human half. He slid his hand down his face then rubbed the bridge of his nose, his jaw tensing in apprehension.

“So...Looks like we all remember what happened last night...” Jim started with a falsely light tone.

“I believe we fell victim to an altered state of consciousness; induced by either the fruits, or the wood, or maybe a combination of both,” Spock theorized. His gaze fell to the ashy remains of the fire.“Perhaps unknown chemicals were released by the combustion of the pink ligneous material, acting both as a relaxant and an aphrodisiac.”

“A mild aphrodisiac,” McCoy corrected with a small smirk. As a doctor, and as a man made of flesh and blood, Leonard knew the effects hadn't been that dramatic. They hadn't just jumped at each other, they had engaged in large quantities of foreplay after all.

“Mild?” Spock echoed, unable to contain his disapproval of McCoy's choice of words. It hadn't felt mild to him. He had been completely out of control. “We engaged in highly inappropriate behavior for commanding officers and...”

“You enjoyed it,” Bones interrupted.

“Doctor, I fail to see how my enjoyment of last night's events has anything to do with...” Spock argued evenly.

“So you _did_ enjoy yourself?” Leo asked tauntingly.

Spock opened his mouth to protest as sharp annoyance spiked through him, but he quickly schooled his features into something more composed. He'd been about to lie to mask his conflicting emotions. Although not ideal, an admission of enjoyment would be more befitting of a Vulcan than a lie. “I did. However...”

“Hear that Jim? Spock _liked_ it! You should do this more often, Commander. A little pleasure is also good for the soul,” Bones advised as he folded the blanket hastily and shoved it inside the medkit haphazardly.

Something pulled at Spock's groin pleasantly at the CMO's suggestion. His mind was flooded with images of all three of them naked and entwined on Jim's bed. Spock said nothing, concentrating instead on preventing his cheeks from flushing. He was unable to discern if he was still under the influence of the aphrodisiac or not.

“God, you're almost charming when you're flustered,” Bones teased as Spock's cheeks tinged with green.

“Bones, stop,” Jim huffed, making a dismissive gesture. Picking on Spock was fun and all that, but Jim was afraid that Leo's comments would ruin their chances for an encore. A little finesse might work best here.

“Alright,” McCoy said, snapping the medkit shut. “Looks like you two have it under control here. I, uh... I'll be out there,” he declared. “And, please, for the love of god, you two agree on what's going into the report,” Bones went on as he glared at them. “I don't want the upper echelon on our case because of a discrepancy in the paper work. Understood?” He looked at Spock pointedly, and then he hurriedly strolled out of the cave with long steps.

Jim frowned at McCoy's hasty exit. Jim understood why Spock might be ashamed to have succumbed to his urges last night, but what of Bones? He wasn't the kind of man who was embarrassed by such acts. Hell, Bones was the kind of man who'd _plan_ something like this. Why had he been in such a hurry to leave them? Jim sighed.

“I think Bones is right. It'd be best if we left some of last night details out of the report,” Jim said carefully.

“I believe the term I will be using in my report is 'uneventful', Captain,” Spock assured his superior.

Jim exhaled, relieved he didn't have to fight Spock on this. “Look, Spock, there's no need to be embarrassed. It wasn't you. Not really.”

Spock nodded but he remained unconvinced. He remembered every detail from last night, the most fascinating one being that it all felt natural. The human part of him he tried so hard to bury had felt so good. Maybe it _was_ him after all.

“Would you say it wasn't you, Jim?” Spock inquired as he quirked an eyebrow.

Kirk shifted uncomfortably. Spock always had a way to get to the crux of things. “No. I wouldn't say that. I told the truth. I wanted this,” Jim confessed.

“Then, logically, it is possible that it was me, and that I also wanted this,” Spock posited.

“I guess so,” Jim replied, hope blooming in his chest. He started kicking sand over the now dead fire to hide his turmoil. No need to confuse the Vulcan even more with displays of emotions. Spock followed Jim's lead and started to pick up straw from the ground.

Spock cleared his throat uncomfortably. Jim turned to him.

“Jim...” Spock started, uncertain. Then he decided to plow on since McCoy was absent. “Are you and Doctor McCoy... involved?” Spock inquired.

Jim stared at the ground for a moment, thinking. Then he sighed and looked at Spock resignedly.

“Yes. Since the Academy,” Jim answered frankly. There wasn't any point in lying; the familiarity with which he and Bones had acted last night had been plain to see. Spock opened his mouth to say something, but Jim cut him off.

“If you cite regulation about fraternizing officers, I'm going to rip your bangs off,” Jim growled, hands on his hips.

Spock closed his mouth and pressed his lips together, as if holding back.

“We love each other,” Jim added quietly.

“I see,” Spock replied thoughtfully. “Will he resent me even more for coupling with you?”

“Wait. Resent you _more_?”

Spock nodded. “Doctor McCoy has always resented my Vulcan heritage; it is safe to assume he might resent me even more now,” Spock stated matter of fact.

“No, Spock, you've got it all wrong,” Jim protested. “He doesn't resent you, he's concerned about the fact that you deny your human half. He hates seeing you bottle up your emotions. He really does care about you, very much. And I do too.”

Spock lifted an eyebrow at that bit of information. “Won't he be jealous?”

“Bones is not really the jealous type. He's more... the sharing type,” Jim confided, hoping Spock would understand and he wouldn't have to define open relationships so early in the morning.

“I will need to process this new information before I decide how to address our... future dealings,” Spock said.

“Look, we never have to mention this again,” Jim told Spock. “Unless you want to talk about it, then I'm here for you,” Jim offered, trying to fix whatever might have been broken. Spock merely nodded again.

God, Jim hoped Spock would at least be able to carry on as usual. Hell, Jim wasn't even sure he could. The three of them together had been so effortless, so _right_. Jim wanted more; he wanted to fall asleep between Bones and Spock every night, wanted to be _theirs_. There were so many things they didn't have a chance to try last night. Just thinking about it, and all the possibilities, made Kirk's head spin. Jim pushed those thoughts away and finished burying the remains of the fire under a thick layer of earth as Spock gathered the last of the pink straw to strew it outside.

When Jim and Spock stepped out, McCoy was nowhere to be found. They both turned on the spot, shielding their eyes from the suns, looking for him.

They were both startled when Leonard appeared behind them. He was holding two pink saplings in his hands, and a small plastic bag filled with fruits.

“What's that for?” Jim asked.

“Samples. For Sulu. You know. Science,” Bones explained gruffly.

Jim snorted. Bones had not been anxious to get away from them earlier, he'd been in a hurry to collect samples. “Yeah. Sure it is. Who's the second plant for then?”

“My quarters could use a touch of color,” McCoy said seriously, but he winked at them.

Spock raised a skeptical eyebrow at McCoy. The doctor had never expressed any interest in interior decorating before. His motives were not quite clear to Spock, but he calculated there was a high probability that McCoy was planning to re-create last night's occurrence. Warmth spread to Spock's face again at the thought. He really needed to keep this flushing issue under control.

Jim flipped his communicator open. So, Bones plainly wanted more, just like Jim did. And judging by his shade of green, maybe Spock could be persuaded.

“Scotty?” the captain called, unable to repress a grin as he spoke.

“Aye, aye, sir!”

“Beam us up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock was difficult to write. I hope I was able to make him somewhat believable. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
